cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Nations
Cyber Nations, occasionally spelled incorrectly as CyberNations (or any capitalizational variant thereof) and abbreviated CN or CN:SE (to distinguish it from CN:TE), is a free currently owned and operated by Planet Real Online Gaming. Players assume the role of a leader of a nation they create and then run. Cyber Nations was created by Kevin Marks (more commonly known as Admin), modelled on a game he invented as a child involving a world map and push pins. In 2003, Marks started a for the game, although the domain sat idle for two years. On December 24, 2005, he began to code the game, and Cyber Nations was finally released to the public on January 6, 2006. In the beginning, Cyber Nations was heavily linked to the game NationStates, and a lot of its oldest members were recruited from there. Several of the oldest teams from NationStates became alliances in Cyber Nations. However, this link is no longer so prominent. Most members now join from places other than NationStates. Gameplay Cyber Nations is not a game that can be completed in one sitting, and there is really no way to "beat" the game. In fact, limitations exist on the number of actions a player can perform in one day. This helps simulate the often slow and methodical approach to successful management as well reduce the load on the web server. There are many different ways a player can build their nation; from an economic powerhouse to a militaristic nation. A player grow their nation in size and strength to become all powerful or run their nation into the ground through mismanagement. Most of the gameplay in Cyber Nations takes place in Planet Bob (also known as Cyberverse and Digiterra). When a player first creates their nation, the player may choose their nation's name, capital, location, tax rate, religion, government type, team, and DEFCON level, most of which can be changed after their nation's creation. After nation creation, the nation gets a random pair of resources. The player may also set their government's position on issues, establish trades with other nations, and purchase infrastructure, land, technology and improvements. Even though it isn't directly coded into the game, nations may also sell technology to other nations by using the Foreign Aid System. Nations can collect taxes and pay bills every update cycle (when the server hits midnight). Alliances A major part of gameplay is based on player-created alliances. Alliances are built into the game, however most of the alliance's activities occur in off-site forums and channels. Being part of an alliance offers different types of benefits, such as aid, protection from attacks by other nations, advanced knowledge of gameplay and strategies, as well as camaraderie. Although it isn't coded into the game, alliances have the ability to sign treaties with other alliances. See also * Cyber Nations Tournament Edition External links * Cyber Nations * About Cyber Nations * Planet Realm Online Gaming * Cyber Nations Forums category:Cyber Nations category:Cyber Nations guide